Questions
by Tumblr Ate My Soul
Summary: Completely AU...Malfoy grinned but then realized what he did. He helped Ron Weasley get Hermione! He frowned. That was bad! Man, I'm stupid! Well, at least she'll be happy..


First of all, this is my first oneshot and my first entery here at so, please, be nice...Also, please, if zou could point out any spelling or grammar errors I have made, I would be very grateful. Read and Review... :)

Ron was sitting in the library and staring at the piece of paper his sister gave him the day before. It was a questionnaire that Hermione made in order to figure out if her "the one" really knows her coupe years ago and ever since kept locked along with her diary. Ginny stole the questionnaire from seventh year girls' dormitory so she could help her brother. She said that she'll check Ron's answers and if he got most of it right, she'll give it back to Hermione to help her and Ron finally get together.

Everyone in the school thought that the two of them were supposed to be together, to get married, have 15 children and live happily ever after. Ron, personally, was very fond of the idea. After all, she was hot and he had a thing for her for years.

It was their seventh year at Hogwarts and the war was over. Inner house unity was promoted, even more so than usually and most of the students were getting along much better than before.

Draco Malfoy, their former enemy, was clear of all the charges and was good friends with both Ron and Ron's best friend, Harry. Him getting along with Hermione was entirely different story. That same Draco Malfoy was now coming in Ron's direction witch he, so caught up in the questionnaire, did not realize. He sensed someone looking over his shoulder and then, Draco's voice filled his ears witch made him jump.

"Weasley, what's that?"

"Not your concern, Malfoy."

"Is that a questionnaire about Granger?"

"Oh, wow, Malfoy, how smart!"

"What's the matter with you Weasley? Why so testy?"

"Just bugger off, Malfoy, I don't have time for this!"

"Who filled it up? Half of the answers are wrong? Actually, I think it's more than half!"

"I did, actually. AND I think I know her better than you, considering I was her friend for past seven and a half years and you still aren't!"

"You know, I thought you knew her better. Aren't the two of you together or something?"

Ron just grunted, stood up and left the library, leaving the questionnaire behind. Draco sighed and then took it and fixed the answers. _Oh, God! He doesn't even know her favorite color! Pathetic! Stupid Weasel! _After he finished, he took it with him and went out of the library.

He bumped into Ginny in the corridor and gave her the paper saying that Ron left it behind by accident. Ginny checked the answers and her eyes were getting wider and wider.

"I can't believe he got every single answer right!"

Malfoy grinned but then realized what he did. He helped Ron Weasley get Hermione! He frowned. That was bad! _Man, I'm stupid! Well, at least she'll be happy. _Still frowning, he started his slow retreat to Slytherin common room while Ginny ran in opposite direction to Gryffindor.

In Gryffindor common room Hermione was sitting by the fireplace and reading a book. Ginny came up to her and squeaked.

"I stole the questionnaire from your room."

"I am aware of that."

"How?"

"Well, Ginny, dear, you're not very discreet. I saw you sneaking out of my room."

"Oh, well, anyway, I gave it to Ron to fill up."

Hermione frowned. Why did everyone think she liked Ron? She loved him like a brother but, he was immature, impolite and annoying. Why would she like someone like that? She looked at Ginny and saw the huge grin spreading all over her face.

"So?"

"Well, you might want to check his answers."

Hermione took the piece of paper Ginny was holding and skimmed through it. She noticed more than half of the answers were written by a different handwriting and she knew just whose handwriting it was.

Malfoy was lying on his bed while Pansy was babbling on and on about something. He had no idea what. He was wondering if Hermione will recognize his handwriting. He tried to make it look like the Weasel's but he wasn't good at faking other people's handwriting.

He thought about what might happen. He could see Hermione and Ron, twelve years from now, with their kids, sending them off to Hogwarts. He could see their happiness. He smiled for a moment, the thing he wanted the most was for her to be happy. It would have benn better if he was the one making her happy but...

He also knew he would kill Ronald Weasley if he ever hurt Hermione. He grinned but then remembered that pansy was still there, still talking he had to run away from her. So he stood up from his bed and ran out of the Slytherin common room.

She was in one of the corridors, down in the dungeons, waiting. She heard footsteps and went to the corner to see whoever was coming. Then she saw him.

He was the love of her life, she knew that. There was nothing that could make her think otherwise.

His tall, slim figure was moving towards her but he hasn't noticed her, yet. He was wearing a white shirt and a pair of dark jeans. His well toned body was showing nicely and she could see the faint line of his pecks through his shirt. His blond hair was in his eyes. Oh those beautiful gray eyes! He looked deep in thought and she just stood there, looking.

He lifted his head and saw her. God, she was so beautiful! Her soft brown curls were falling nicely and framing her face perfectly. Her pale face with just a hint of rose pink on her cheekbones and tiny freckles on her nose were keeping him in a constant state of amazement. She was wearing a baby-blue summer dress that was falling to her knees. She looked angelic. He then looked back at her face and saw a small smile forming on her lips.

"I need to talk to you."

He turned paler than he already was as he followed her into an empty classroom. She took out the questionnaire and gave it to him he took it and stared it in complete silence.

"How come this questionnaire, which was supposedly filled up by Ronald, is full of your handwriting?"

He still stood in complete silence, only one thought going through his head. _She recognized my handwriting!_

"I'm not going anywhere, Draco. I have the whole day."

He heard his own name slip her lips and felt shivers down his spine and butterflies in his stomach.

"Why did you do it? Why would you let Ron take the credits? Does everyone in this whole world think I should be with him? Why didn't you…"

"You're a muggle-born. Admitting that I'm in love with you wouldn't do either of us any good.."

"You're in love with me?"

Draco froze. _Crap! I let it slip?_

"I…"

He tried to say something, anything, but he was cut off by a pair of soft lips crashing onto his. Her arms were around his neck in no time. One of her hands went up towards his hair while his hands found a way to her waist and pulled her closer. The rush of their blood was replaced by burning in their lungs after a couple of minutes. The pulled away from each other for air. She looked into his eyes and whispered.

"I'm in love with you, too."

Twelve years later, Draco, the proud father of twins, a boy and a girl, was standing at the Kings Cross station, sending his kids off to school, next to his lovely wife. He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Hermione Malfoy."

She smiled and as the train was leaving the station she turned to her wonderful husband and kissed him softly on the lips. She was so happy!

"I love you too, Draco Malfoy."


End file.
